Adrien's Tales of Miss Fortune
by ToSaveMySanity
Summary: Who better than to teach Chat Noir to be a better fighter than Miss Fortune herself? But there are downfalls to training your other senses... especially when your Lady sits behind you in class. Adrien finds himself trying to piece together the world of Miss Fortune and Lady Luck, but what happens when some one who knows how to use a Miraculous gets Akumatized?
1. Meeting Miss Fortune

Saturday. It just _had_ to be a Saturday. And not just _any_ Saturday, but the first one Adrien had off in _months_. A quiet grumble came from his lips as he perched atop a roof top. "You've clearly been looking at too many Grumpy Cat memes," his lady called out quietly, taking her place beside him. The resentment quickly disappeared from Chat's mind as he looked up to see Ladybug standing tall next to him, her hand placed on her hip just above her yoyo. Her sapphire eyes slowly traveled down to him, "Are you okay?"

The concern was enough to flatter him, a grin playing across his lips, "I am now that you're here, My lady!" Ladybug rolled her eyes and turned away quickly, but not fast enough to see the smile that graced her lips. "Let's get this akuma and maybe we can sneak in a quick cat nap."

Launching themselves through the Parisian streets, they landed in front of a cloud of darkness. Cackling echoed off the walls of the nearby buildings, alerting the duo. A woman stood, laughing in front of the cloud, "How does it feel?" She snarled out as she attacked the civilian from the outside in, "I'm Blindsider. Taking advantage of your weakness is my favorite thing!"

Chat's eyes narrowed, "Picking on the weak, are we?"

The villain turned with a grin, Hawkmoth's mask glowing along her eyes, "Just wait til you're the ones left in the dark, after I take your Miraculous!"

Like always, Chat took the lead, quickly leaping from his spot and creating a diversion for his lady. As long as she saw whatever power the woman was working with, the quicker they could beat her. Holding his staff like a bat, Chat took a hard swing. The woman disappearing in a puff of smoke that quickly consumed him, "Left in the dark again," he grumbled quietly to himself, pouting when he realized no one had heard his pun.

He could hear her laughing, the shrill noise echoing in his ears, Ladybug calling his name quietly hidden. "How do you like it?" the Blindsider chirped quietly, "Being left in the dark, not knowing?" she chorted, her voice coming from a different direction. "Even your night vision cant help you now."

 _She's right_ , Chat thought to himself as he used his night vision anyway, looking around the dark cloud trying to find some way of fighting back.

"You cant fight back when you cant see it coming."

Ladybug watched in concern from the outside, watching as the akumatized woman circled the smog, darting in and out; the sound of Chat's baton ringing in her ears. "Stay sharp, Kitty," she cooed out to herself, her brows frowning as she took in the woman. "There it is!" she grinned to herself as she finally recognized the akumatized item, an oversized sweater wrapped around her waist. "Boyfriend troubles," she rolled her eyes as she began formulating a plan.

Air rushed quickly from Chat's lungs as he landed flat on his stomach, grasping desperately for his silver staff. Long cobalt claws grazing against the brushed steel, "Come on, come on!" he growled out.

"No chance!" Snarled out the akumatized woman, stomping down on his wrist; trapping it within the gap of her tall heels only making the staff roll away. Chat locked his jaw, grinding his teeth with a quiet growl. "Give me your miraculous!"

Ladybug's voice called out, looking for her partner among the clowd of darkness, her worry echoing in Chat's ears. "Excuse me," A new voice chirped, the sound of metal cutting the air than clashing quickly following. Chat couldn't see in the darkness, despite his night vision, but suddenly his hand was free. His body was becoming heavy, pain setting in as he lay against the cold stone road, quickly becoming on edge as he heard the akumatized civilian scream out.

Suddenly, he felt a soft heat against his glove; a hand. "I'm borrowing this, kid," A cool voice muttered, tugging at his ring.

"No!" Adrien snarled out as he tried to struggle against the probing hands, fear radiating through him.

"Calm down," the voice cooed, becoming softer and calmer than he expected, "I'm only borrowing the cheese monger," a light chuckle bubbled within her words as she whispered, "You can have him back."

Adrien's eyes widened as he completely froze _, She knows about Plagg_! He shuttered, fighting against everything he had been taught. While Adrien fought against the hand, Plagg surrendered willingly; completely releasing his transformation.

"Be nice, the kid's fragile," Plagg snorted, "Keep his identity a secret."

"Yeah, yeah," the voice grumbled, an eye roll audible in her voice, "Plagg, let's tear them up!" Adrien's eyes widened as a green glow illuminated the darkness – allowing Adrien a quick glance at the women whom took his Miraculous. With her heels, she looked to be 5'9 and in her mid twenties. Long unruly ebony hair fell from a bun, black leather wrapping around her. Her costume was different from his, the leather torn and ripped along her thighs and stomach, sharp silver bladed heels, a whip wrapped around her waist as a belt creating her cat tail. The air rushed out of Adrien's lungs as her light began to fade, weight setting in on him as he listened to her heels click away.

Ladybug's worry only heighted as her eyes landed on the green glow within the smog, "Chat!" She screamed as the Akuma stood at a distance, suddenly hesitant. "What's going on?!" The sound of the baton got her attention, eyes widening as she watched a woman dart out of the smog, darkness trailing after her. The Black Cat bounced out of the darkness with a cocky grin playing across her rosy lips. "Who are you?" The Akuma snarled out, Hawkmoth's voice echoing behind hers.

A wicked smirk played across the Black Cat's lips, "Didn't you know? I'm the back up." Like Chat Noir, she bowed, letting her smile shine through, "Miss Fortune, at your service." After a quick moment, the woman charged, baton in hand.

Ladybug watched as the Black Cat used Chat's staff with expert skill, terrifying accuracy and a violence that Chat himself never had. Twirling the staff and dodging attacks, the woman looked almost as if she was dancing; completely at ease in a fight. "I don't care who you are, where's Chat?" Ladybug screamed out, her fists balled at her side.

Turning to her, the Black Cat stared at Ladybug with completely green eyes – vacant of irises or white, her mask filled with cuts and scrapes. "My lady, get ready."

Ladybug shook, eyes wide and glistening as she watched Miss Fortune refocus back on the Akuma. It took only a few seconds, and Marinette had to genuinely try to see how quick it happened. Miss Fortune slammed the baton into the girl's stomach, quickly then twisting to elbow her in the face. With both hands on the akuma victim's shoulders she kicked off the ground and flipped over, catching the baton under the woman's chin. With a click of her long glassy black nails, the baton extended, extending to under her arms; locking the girl in place.

Ladybug's eyes widened as Miss Fortune had given her an opening to get the sweatshirt. "Hurry, my dear," the woman purred quietly with a grin, "I've gotta give your kitty back his ring." Ladybug's glittering blue eyes snapped up just in time for the older woman to wink, letting go of the akumatized woman just in time to dart into the darkness of the smog – returning to Chat.

Adrien shot up, grabbing his head as his world began to spin, memories quickly flooding from his last akuma battle. Fear rang through him as he looked down for his ring, silver glimmering in the light. "Oh, you're up," an elderly Chinese man muttered soflty as he sat beside the bed, setting a small tray of bandages and a cup of tea down beside Adrien's bed. "You've recovered quiet well," the elderly man smiled, handing over the small glass of tea.

Being polite, Adrien gave a soft smile, "I'm sorry, but who are you?" he asked nervously.

"I'm Master Fu," Fu introduced himself with a nod, smiling at the boy softly as he offered the tea cup once again. "The guardian of the Miraculiouses."

Taking a smell sip of the cup, Adrien's eyes fell on the older man, "What happened?" he asked, nearly slipping and asking about Plagg, still unable to see the tiny black god.

Fu's bro rose, "You don't remember?"

Adrien stared down into the glass, "I remember the akuma attack…"

Fu nodded, "Your Miraculous was taken," he stated simply. Adrien's head shot up, emerald eyes glistening with worry, "Plagg put up the transformation back up long enough for Ladybug to bring you here."

"Wait," Adrien's fists tightened around the blanket, "What happened to the girl?" he asked quietly, eyes boring into Fu's with an intense curiosity he couldn't control, "Who was she?"

Fu sighed and laced his fingers together, taking a meditative stance, looking as if he was deep in thought. "She's a bore, just forget about her kid," Plagg droled as he floated in which a chunk of cheese. Plopping himself down on Adrien's shoulder, "Marcy's soooo boring when she's not wreaking havoc," the little demon rolled his eyes as she nuzzled against Adrien's cheek, "Let's go home, before you get the crazy idea of trying to talk to that stubborn broad."

"You know her?" Adrien gasped out, cranking his neck to see his kwami.

Plagg rose a brow, "Duh," he chuckled, "How else do you think a civilian knew how to handle your staff better than you can," Plagg didn't even hide his bubbling laughter.

Fu shot Plagg a quick look before turning to meet Adrien's eyes, "Marcella was the last Black Cat," Fu muttered with a flat and even voice, "One of the shortest times that someone has held a Miraculous."

Plagg's eyes narrowed, "Marcy was always the best kitten," Plagg felt Adrien shift, the demon smirking to himself, "Besides wonder boy here," Plagg nudged Adrien playfully with his paw.

"She was dangerous," Fu breathed out as his body began to stiffen, his tone correcting Plagg.

Adrien felt Plagg growl long before he heard the noise, "You wanted a warrior, old man, don't complain when you get one," Plagg hissed with a protective venom.

Fu's eyes darkened for a moment, staring into the little god's pools of acid; never saying a word as Plagg backed down. "Adrien," Fu breathed out, "Marcella and her Ladybug only had some parts of what it takes to be the duo," his shoulders slumped, "They weren't bad choices…. Just bad timing. And though you're fighting another Miraculous user…" Fu had to stop to pick his words carefully, unfortunately giving Plagg the space to talk.

"Marcy fought people," Plagg breathed, "You were young, so you might not remember the riots in the other countries." Adrien shifted, listening, trying to imagine how it would feel, "Fu had to find a Black Cat who wouldn't shy away from the idea."

Worry and fear ran through Adrien's blood like ice as he imagined someone his age having to fight rioting adults, "Then how'd I get the ring?" he asked quietly, his voice wavering. Was he just a conciliation prize?

Fu gave a beaming smile, "She was too much like Plagg, no balance. But you Adrien, give him the perfect balance."

Plagg clicked his tongue, "Tch, that's because he's a goody good!"

"You're such a dick," Adrien huffed out, rolling his eyes. Focusing back on Fu, Adrien straighten, "If she's stronger, I want to meet her." His fingers tangled within the blanket covering his legs, "Maybe she can train me."

"Why?"

Adrien's head fell as he began to grind his teeth together, "I couldn't protect her this time… someone else had to." Plagg understood, leaning his body against the blonde's neck. "If there's another Miraculous user out there that understands Chat Noir's powers better than I do, I'd be stupid not to at least _try_." Fu nodded and stood up silently, leaving the room.

"Be careful kid," Plagg muttered quietly, "She can be a bitch, but she's actually a good person. Don't take her too seriously, ya'know?"

Adrien gave a positive nod, noting that Plagg cared enough to mediate before the meeting, as he heard heels clinging along the hallway. A hard audible gulp was heard as Adrien tried to focus. "Gross," a familiar feminine voice growled out as she opened the door, "I can smell that stupid cheese loving clod from here." Plagg's grin widened as he flew to the women's side – leaving Adrien gaping. The woman was more stunning than half the models Adrien had ever met. Charcoal hair pinned into an intricate bun, loose strands falling across the sunglasses that guarded her face. She wore a light pink fitted blouse and a navy pencil skirt that showed off her long tanned legs. "You're staring," she growled out as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Adrien's mouth dried quickly, shocked by her outright nature. "Like you'd know," Plagg chortled, almost defended, "You blind bimbo," his voice was filled with endearment as he perched atop her head.

Adrien stiffened, his brow raising, "You're blind?" the words escaped his lips quicker than he could control.

Marcella's perfect brow's furrowed, "And I can still beat your ass, kid." Plagg's likely ness was overly clear and Adrien almost wanted to laugh. Marcella gave off a 'head bitch in charge' kind of feel that Adrien couldn't shake; mild admiration softening his posture. She turned to him with a mild smirk, "What is it to you?"

Shaking the thought from his head, Adrien faced her as if she could see him, "Will you teach me how to be a better Chat Noir?"

"Teach you?" Her voice lowered, sounding almost offended as she placed her hand on her hip, awaiting his answer.

Adrien nodded, "Plagg and Master Fu said you're the best fighter and I need to get better!"

Marcella took off her glasses, revealing glowing emerald eyes with a milky white iris, light scars around her eyes. "You don't need me, kid." She breathed out with her lips pressed into a thin line, "You have your night vision, your hearing, you have all you need. You don't need me."

Taking in her more serious look, Adrien felt his resolve sore, "But Ladybug needs ME!" he snarled out, before hushing himself, "And I'm not strong enough…"

Long lashes hid her eyes for a moment before Marcella grabbed Plagg, "Alright you," she growled out, "Do you think your little wonderboy can land a hit?"

Plagg grinned and looked at Adrien with a confident smirk, "The kid's stronger than you Marcy," he breathed out quietly, "He's boring, but he's the perfect kid for the ring."

Marcella was silent for a moment but softly nodded and flashed Adrien a breath taking smile, "Alright Kit-Cat," she beamed, "If that cheese demon thinks you can land a hit, you better be good." Plagg happily floated over to Adrien with a grin, ignoring Marcella as she turned towards the door. "You want me to train you, show me you're worth the time." Her back was to Adrien as she reached for the door, he couldn't see her smile as she slid on her sunglasses, "Suit up Kit-Cat."

Adrien felt a thrill run through him at the words, excited that his secret was in good hands. "Adrien," Plagg breathed out, "She likes you, but she wont go easy on you." He warned carefully, "All you have to do is land one hit, okay?"

Plagg's concern was noted as Adrien finally got out of the bed, stretching slightly, completely healed from whatever the Akuma had done to him. "She must be really strong if you're worried," he teased playfully.

"she beat that akuma with three hits, "Plagg tossed out as he looked at the door. Adrien stiffened and swallowed hard, "She wont come after you, but you need to hit her or she wont teach you."

Adrien let his head fall for a moment, his voice quivering softly, "Do you think I can do it…?"

Plagg quickly flew to Adrien's face, his paws directly on his cheeks, "Marcy is strong, but Adrien," Plagg paused, putting his forehead against Adrien's nose, "You're the perfect chosen. You can do anything." Plagg gave a confident grin and swatted at Adrien's nose, clearly unable to show that much compassion at once, "Have confidence in yourself and just go for it kid."

Adrien clenched his fist and grinned brightly, beaming as he said the words, "Plagg, claws out!" For the first time in a long time, Plagg happily accepted his role, being taken into the ring with pride. Adrien felt his suit wrap around him, Plagg's pride and strength creating a tighter bond than normal; encouraging him farther.

Chat Noir stepped outside, surprised to see an enclosed fenced yard big enough for a sparring match. Marcella stood directly across from the door, a wooden staff in her fist as she stood. "Looks like you didn't shy away, Kit-Cat, I'm proud," she teased with a playful purr.

Adrien grinned, "Well, cat's out of the bag now," he returned, watching her smile grow, "Mine as well play around."

Marcella threw her glasses to the side, a confident grin playing across her lips, "Alright Wonder boy, let's see what the perfect chosen can do. Hit me… if you can."

Her challenge was enough to cause a shiver down his spine, but Chat knew tht to get better he would have to take advantage of her kindness. His foot slid back, getting into an offensive stance, as his eyes took in the woman; analyzing every movement. He flinched slightly as she rose her hand up, beginning ot pull her bobby pins from her hair.

The soft clang of the metal was distracting for a moment before he heard her voice, "Lesson one, take advantage of your time. You should be attacking while my hands are busy, kid."

"But," he froze, "I cant attack you when youre not ready…" He looked into her eyes and froze, dark emerald glowing with a ferocity that was unmatched – challenging him to get out of his comfort zone. "Fine," he growled as he attacked her. With a swing of his baton, Chat watched Marcella become Miss Fortune once again. She ducked and dodged with grace, a dancing movement in which she continued taking down her hair.

Adrien panted, it had been ten minutes of constant swinging and swatting at the woman. "I don't know if I can do this," he whimpered out as his shoulders hunched.

Marcella flicked the last bobby pin at Chat Noir with a frown, "Don't give up," she snapped out, "Don't you dare give up. Stop using your eyes Adrien."

His head bounced up, eyes wide, "How did you—"

"Stop using your eyes. They're not the only senses that can let you know where I am and what I'm doing."

Adrien closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he recentered his mind again. He could hear her, better than he expected. The sound of her heels in the grass, her breathing, her hair in the wind. Suddenly she was moving, each step coming closer, She wont attack, Adrien reminded himself as his heart sped up. All he could imagine was a black jaguar slinking closer.

"Focus," her words came suddenly from behind, catching Chat off guard. Shifting of the grass, Adrien tilted his head each way, his ears flattening and rising as he did his best to find her.

There! Adrien swung his staff quickly, hearing it cut the air, quickly opening his eyes as well, "Did I get her?" he questioned happily.

Marcella grinned as she stood across from him, where his staff had cut the air, "No, but you almost did. Close enough Kit-Cat."

Adrien beamed happily and jumped into the air screaming out in cheer. Releasing his transformation, Plagg cheered with him, happy for both his kittens. "So, um, now that you're training me," Adrien muttered softly, scratching the back of his head nervously, "Can I asked what happened to your eye sight?"

Marcella froze for a moment before throwing her head back laughing, "Bold, aren't you Wonderboy," she teased as she grabbed his shoulder. She gave a soft smile and looked over the horizon, ushering him to sit on the grass with her, "You'd do anything to save your Lady, wouldn't you?" she asked softly, her voice becoming wistful for a moment as he nodded, "I paid a price," she whimpered, "To save my Lady's life. Unfortunately, my Lady did not do the same." Adrien shook to himself as his eyes widened, heat leaving his body at the realization.

Marcella turned and looked at him with a halfhearted smile, "We're only human, Kit-Cat. Even a Ladybug can have her faults." Plagg, feeling her hurt, floated over to her cheek, nuzzling against her skin softly. "You can be willing to train, be willing to fight, but in the end there's going to be a chance that she wont. Remember that."

Adrien took a deep gulp, swallowing his empathy for only a moment, "I know," he breathed out, "I cant make her choices for her, but I can chose to stand by her side. Whatever she chooses. Marcy, no matter what I want to be there for her, even if she doesn't want to be there for me."

Marcella grinned, "You really are the perfect chosen for Plagg." She stood up in a quick fluid motion, almost surprising Adrien, "Lets get you home, wonder boy. We can start the real training another day."


	2. Do it for Her

**HEYYYOOO**

 **So, chapter two guys! :D Thanks for reading the first one and if youre reading this one, i'm genuinely surprised youve held on this long because there wasnt much to go off of for the first one. Yeah, i'm horrible, i know. Hopefully this one is better, maybe? :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 2  
** _Do it for her_

Adrien fell on his backside, his transformation quickly falling away. "Alright kid," Marcella growled out ash she spun her staff, tucking it beneath her arm, "What's going on with you?" she growled out quietly, her brow frowning as she looked at the boy on the ground, "You're head's not in the game Kit-Cat, you're gonna get hurt."

Adrien groaned and rubbed his head, "I can see that," he muttered to himself.

"Good thing someone can," Marcella whined as her grin spread, armor cracking in the shape of a joke.

"Stop making blind jokes, it's weird," Adrien whimpered as he stood up, a pout placing on his lips. Getting used to Marcella was… difficult. It wasn't like Plagg, where the small demon creature was at his side every moment of the day; Marcella was living breathing flesh, with a staff. Her jokes were questionable, normally focused around her blindness or a sarcastic comment – Plagg always laughed.

Her brow rose as her body softened, "You want to talk," she chuckled and shook her head in slight disbelief, "Alright Wonder Boy, what do you want to know?" she asked quietly as she sat down in the grass; her hard outer shell weakening for a moment as she went through the possibilities of what he wanted to ask. Adrien looked back and forth between Plagg and Marcella, looking for a sign between the two. Was it okay? Could he ask what he wanted? Plagg gave a lopsided smile and nodded; the first real acknowledgement that Adrien was safe to ask. "Spit it out, Kit-Cat, I don't have all day."

"Can you tell me about your Ladybug?"

The words came out faster than he expected, but just as soft and kind. "Her name was Nicola, she told me once." Marcella's voice was smooth and cool as she continued, "The war didn't start until after a few months… but I think Fu saw it coming; he always does." There was an amusement in her voice as her long fingers ran between the strands of grass. "It's funny, really, when I look back at it." Adrien's brow rose as his body stiffened, "Her name, and mine. Marcella means war like, strong. While Nicola… it means winner of the people." She chuckled to herself, shaking her head as the memory lingered, "She would have made a great Ladybug if it wasn't during a war," Marcella hugged her knees against her chest in the first vulnerable state Adrien had ever seen, "You cant be a pacifist in a war."

"War, wait, what?" Adrien held his head as he searched his memory for any war within the past years. Wouldn't he remember it? Emerald eyes slowly turned to Plagg, who for lack of a better word looked dazed, slowly tapping his temple. "Lucky Charm…"

Marcella grinned, outstretching her legs again as she returned back to her normal self, "We're all different Kit-Cat, including our Charms. She did what she could; the media took the rest of it." Marcella's eyes rolled as Adrien continued to search for pieces, "The riots in Rome, in 2011," she smiled a wicked smile, one that Adrien couldn't place as good or evil, "The media claimed it was a protest, that the demonstrators got out of hand."

Adrien shook his head in complete disbelief, "Okay, lets just say I believe you," he muttered quietly, getting a sneer from the woman, "Were you always like this?" The words came out too quickly, Adrien blushed and for a moment thanked God that Marcella couldn't see him. But, that brought him to his question. "Your senses," Adrien added quietly.

For a second, Marcella's face blanched, a bubbling laughter escaped her lips as she threw her head back, "Oh of course not, Kit-Cat!" She jeered as she nudged his side with her elbow, "That's just Plagg's way of saving my life. I did use what you call Cataclysm on myself, I should have died." Marcella's head snapped to the side, her body shifting, eyes narrowing, "speaking of Miraculous… it looks like you're needed, Kit-Cat."

Adrien turned to Plagg with a grin, "Claws out!" he called happily as Plagg darted into his ring. It was the first time in two weeks where Hawkmoth had attacked, and it felt like he was a whole new person as he jumped across the Parisian roof tops. Plagg's transformation felt different against his skin; confidence radiating from him as he vaulted through the skies.

"My lady," he beamed as he took his place beside her on the rooftops, his long cobalt claws pressing against the shingles; kneading softly. Ladybug stood at his side, eyes assessing the situation of the Akuma in front of them, "It's been two weeks, why do you think he's attacking now?"

She turned and smiled fondly at him, "Well, there were two Chat Noirs last time," she chuckled to herself as she scratched under his chin, "Maybe he was worried?"

With a playful purr Chat focused on the Akuma in front of them, acid eyes narrowing as his pupils dilated, taking in the situation from all his senses, "He still should be," he gave his Lady a lop sided grin as he dove from the roof, his baton extending as he raced into battle.

"Bye bye, little butterfly," Ladybug cooed as she kissed the white fluttering wings of the purified akuma. The young heroine stretched and turned to her grinning partner, "You've gotten stronger," she smirked with her hand on her hip. "What's your secret, Kitty?" she purred happily, secretly excited that the Cat had not blundered throughout the whole fight. "Finally learning how to land on your feet?"

Chat leaned in with a cheshire grin, "You wound me, My Lady," he spun his staff for a moment before throwing it in the air, having it return to his hand as a baton, "My fighting paw-res is top notch!"

Rolling her eyes, Ladybug hissed between her lips, "That was awful, truly awful." She tapped the bell on his suit with a playful grin, the soft tone ringing out, "But seriously, it's only been two weeks."

Leaning his forehead against hers, Chat gave a soft smile, "I've been training with Miss Fortune," he froze, quickly seeing her features twist, "What?" he whined out as his brows furrowed in confusion

"Chat," she scolded, quickly creating distance between them so that her sapphire eyes could glare down at him, "Is that really a good idea?" she mused quietly, her voice low and quiet.

Chat shrugged, trying to keep his composure under control. He was never a fan of when his lady was angry with him, but this was different. Marcella was helping them both. "I don't see why not," he muttered softly, his eyes avoiding hers.

Ladybug could feel her anger rising, pounding inside her chest as her veins burned. Throwing her hands up, Ladybug let her fury rein, "What about secret identities, what if she told someone?" She snarled out as she waved her hands around, stomping closer with every word, "What if she stole your Miraculous?" She nearly screamed, her finger stabbing into his chest.

Chat puffed out his chest and took a deep breathe, "My lady," Chat cooed softly, his hand slowly wrapping around her wrist as he gazed at her with sympathetic eyes, "If she wanted to take my ring, she could have," his voice was solemn, even, a soft smile playing along his lips, "She could have at any point during the fight, but she didn't. She saved you."

Ladybug flinched for a moment, her shoulders slumping as the concern and regret in his eyes wounded her, "she saved me," she repeated back as Chat took her hand, kissing her knuckles.

"Yes, My Lady, and for that I am thankful." Ladybug slowly began cracking a smile, eyes glistening as she stared into the glimmering pools of acid. For a second, he really did look handsome. His ears began to twitch, his smile falling from his lips as his ears twisted towards the sound. The high pitch whistle ran through his hears, the different tones creeping under his skin as it beckoned him. "Come on!" Holding her hand, Chat turned on his heel and ran.

"Chat- What?" Ladybug screamed out as they jumped from the rooftop. Ladybug followed, her hand still in Chat's as they ran across the roof tops, Chat following the sound of the whistle. Once they finally stopped, Ladybug froze completely, seeing the sophisticated woman sitting along a railing. Marcella sat along the railing, her long hair pinned up into her normal sophisticated bun, her dark charcoal blazer open. "You're… her." Ladybug breathed out in shock, her eyes memorized by the woman in front of her.

"My Lady," Chat breathed as he ushered her towards Marcella, "This, is Marcella. Our lady Miss Fortune." Marcella's acid green eyes opened, suddenly lacking the milky irises. Chat grinned boldly, "New contacts?" Marcella grinned, and jutted her chin up with a cocky grin, "I guess you're scary as it is, the more normal you look the better."

Marcella scratched Chat's leather ears, quickly pulling the boy into a hug from his shoulders, "I'm proud! Look at you, Kit-Cat!" she beamed happily, nearly locking the boy in a head lock. "You did so well!"

"You saw?" He beamed brightly, his tail flicking back and forth.

Marcella's face didn't faulter, waving her hand blankly in front of her face, "Of course I did!" Silence echoed as her smile brightened, nearly consuming her face. Another damn blind joke.

Ladybug watched the two interact in their own personal bubble, feeling like a stranger suddenly next to her partner. The foreign feeling set over her like a weight, "Looks like you have a new lady in your life," she teased quietly. As soon as it left her lips, Ladybug felt herself regretting the words.

Marcella and Chat both turned to her, bowing softly in their own way, an almost identical Cheshire grin on both their lips, "No one could replace you, My Lady," they both chirped happily. Shock wore off quickly and Ladybug could only throw her head back and laugh, it was impossible not to when she really looked at the two of them together. Almost siblings in a way.

Marcella finally let go of Chat and sauntered over to Ladybug, her hand outstretched, Ladybug returned the favor, "It's good to meet you," Ladybug breathed as her gloves barely brushed against Marcella's fingertips.

Marcella quickly froze, a bitter smile playing across her lips as she looked down at Ladybug's hand, "I shouldn't," she said softly causing Ladybug to step back, "Tikki wouldn't be too happy about it," Marcella pulled her hand back and gave a soft bow instead, "I shouldn't get on the bad side of the younger generation," she teased with a wink.

Ladybug froze, slowly raising her gloved hand to her face slowly, worried for a moment about Tikki. Shaking the thought quickly, Ladybug heard her earring beep. "I need to go," she breathed out, happy to escape the scene.

Marcella turned towards Chat, "You need to get going too, Kit-Cat," she scolded quietly, a soft grin playing upon her lips, "I'll see you later for training," she grinned with a playful wink as she shoved her hands into her blazer's pockets and began walking off, waving behind her back to the pair.

"Is she always like that?" Ladybug growled with a shake of her head.

Chat's shoulders fell as he pouted, "More often than not, unfortunately," he whined as his ring called out. A sudden shock ran up his spine, "oh shit," he breathed out as he held his head, "It's a half day, I'm supposed to be in school!" Chat mad an inhuman noise, a mix of a scream and a growl as he held his head, "I gotta go!" He called out turning his tail and running; waving softly at the confused Ladybug who stood in the streets.

A knock at the door quickly alerted the class, Mrs. Bustier turned towards the door with a furrowed brow, "Yes?" she chirped with her hand on her hip. The class flinched as they watched her annoyance flair as her eyes bore into the door. For once, all her students were on time and in their seats; yet here was a knock at the door mid lecture.

The door opened slowly, all attention quickly falling to the open door frame. "Good morning," Marcella's cool voice flooded the classroom, quickly gaining both Adrien and Marinette's attention; pulling a different reaction from both of them. Marinette stilled, her lips pursing as she stared at the women in the doorway, feeling the hair on the back of her neck rise.

Adrien sat straight in his chair, glowing eyes boring into the woman. Though his brow rose, he couldn't help the smirk tugging at his lips. S _o that's what she meant when she said she'd see me soon_. It took him a second to see it, but Adrien became quickly aware of the towering presence that Marcella held. _I thought getting to know her made her scary_ , the blonde thought to himself with a quiet chuckle.

Marcella stood in the doorway with confidence and authority. Unlike her usual mild business attire she was in a full pant suit tailored perfectly to her body, tall heels peeking out from the hem of her pants. Steely acid green eyes bore into Mrs. Bustier with no remorse, a smile plastered on her painted lips, "I'm here for Mr. Agreste," she beamed, her eyes never leaving Mrs. Bustier. Mrs. Bustier flinched slightly, her authority waning under Marcella's gaze. As she opened her lips to speak once again, Marcella quickly cut her off, "You should have an email." In that moment, Adrien understood. Marcella didn't just radiate strength but she commanded the room as if she created it; always in control, no matter who was the real authority.

Adrien's grin widened as he leaned down and grabbed his bag, the sound quickly attracting Marcella's eyes. She may be blind, but she can still hear, Adrien reminded himself as he watched her.

Marcella's unreadable face softened slightly as she momentarily focused on Adrien, a smirk played across her lips, "You can leave that, you'll be back before the bell rings," her smirk was enough to make Adrien's pulse quicken with a happy knowing; training.

Marinette blanched as her eyes scanned Marcella, _Why is she here_ , she thought to herself. _That's the same girl from this morning_! Watching Adrien anxiously fidget in her peripherals, Marinette felt her uncontrollable curiosity peek. _She could just be getting him for a photo shoot_ … she rationalized quietly to herself as he stood from his seat.

A quiet groan escaped Marinette's lips as she chewed on her pen, Adrien had only been gone for five minutes, but something was gnawing at her. Alya rolled her eyes and grinned, "Girl, why don't you just go look for him," she teased with a nudge of her elbow, "he can't be far."

Marinette's hand sprung into the air after getting her best friend's permission, "May I be excused?" She chirped without thinking.

Mrs. Bustier rolled her eyes and found the bathroom pass, "just be quick this time, Marinette," she huffed, clearly used to the routine. "And if you see Mr. Lahiffe out there, send him back, he's been gone for a little longer than I'd appreciate." Without hesitation, Marinette jumped from her seat, grabs the pass, and runs into the halls.

Frantic cerulean eyes scan the hallways for any indication of where Adrien could have gone. Marinette quickly became too focused on what she was looking at and not where she was going, colliding hard with a body in the middle of the hallway. "Marinette," Nino's voice groaned as he adjusted his glasses, "What are you doing?" Marinette's eyes widened and blush quickly colored her face. Nino chuckled to himself, getting used to Marinette's clumsy crush. "I saw him go into the auditorium with that business lady." His brow frowned as he cradled his chin, "She had a big bag that looked like equipment."

Marinette's brow frowned in confusion as her mind began creating "She's a photographer" scenarios in which could calm the gnawing feeling in her chest. Nino quickly recognized the look and grinned, slapping his hands down on both her shoulders, "Let's go find out!"

The grin that spread across Marinette's lips was enough to make Nino laugh, of course he'd be willing to spy on his best friend. Of course Nino was willing to help fuel Marinette's crush. Together, Marinette and Nino hid in the darkness of the auditorium, eyes scanning the dark walls ot the stage. Wide eyed and mouths nearly on the floor, Marinette and Nino watched as Marcella stepped back from a blindfolded Adrien, taking her place across from him. "What's going on?" Nino whispered quietly to Marinette, confusing radiating from him as he looked back and forth from the long wooden staffs that both Adrien and Marcella carried, and Marinette.

Marinette stood ashen, her lips tugging into a frown as she watched Marcella smirk; a Chat like smirk. "Get ready Kit-Cat," she breathed out. Her words were quiet, but with the auditorium they rang out even the the two in the audience. "Plagg, let's tear them up," she called as the transformation quickly coiled around her.

Nino's eyes widened, "No fucking way," he gasps out quietly, Marinette quickly shushing him as blood leaves her face. "That's that other Chat Noir, the one that Alya taped," Nino's mind is racing.

"We need to be quiet," Marinette's voice was steady and cold, not mirroring the anxiety and shock bouncing beneath her skin. Static was all she could hear as she watched Miss Fortune step forward, the wooden staff twirling in her hands. Slowly, Marinette's eyes landed on Adrien. He stood with the staff in both hands, unhindered by the blindfold as he gave a lopsided grin - one Marinette had seen so many times before.

"Remember," Miss Fortune's commanding voice called, "You do it for _them_." The word lingered in the air, her lips curling, "And you'll do it again." Adrien rose his staff, a defensive pose as he twitched his head slightly side to side; listening for Miss Fortune's heels as she walked. Adrien gave a nod at the words, acknowledging that he would do it again. Whatever it was.

Miss Fortune's staff hit softly at Adrien's feet, surprising him enough to make him jump, "Keep your stance wide," she growled out, "Keep your body lowered," she corrected again as she slid her staff along his shoulders and stepped back. Adrien grumbled quietly and lunged forward, just nearly missing Miss Fortune. A laugh escaped her lips as she knelt down quickly, slipping her staff between his legs causing him to fall , "As you're moving forward, balance is the key." Adrien shook his head and regained his bearings, standing up once again.

Marinette's body stiffened more as she watched Miss Fortune swing at Adrien, worry radiating quickly through her body as Adrien dodged, "Keep your senses on me," she growled out. "You can't always rely on your eyes. You've learned that!"

Adrien and Marinette both quickly stiffen, the memory falling onto them like a weight. Determination flooded over his body, his muscles shifting under his skin as he listened intently to what she was saying, his body mimicking her stance unknowingly as he readied for a fight. Nino shifted uncomfortably at Marinette's side, "He's Chat Noir," he breathed out, stepping back slightly.

Marinette's mind went blank, eyes watching carefully to either confirm or deny what Nino had just said. The sound of the staff's colliding quickly pulled Marinette out of her reverie. "Concentrate!" Miss Fortune snarled out as her jaw clenched, "Don't you want her to live?" Miss Fortune gives a hard shove against her staff, pushing Adrien back; his shoes skidding across the hardwood. Her brow frowns as she growls at him, her movements fluid and silent now, "Put your whole body into it. Everything you have, everything you are you've got to give on the battlefield." Adrien stood still, "When you have nothing but the way you feel, your strategy and a sword. Just think about the life you'll have together after the war." The weight of her memories quickly took over Miss Fortune, her lips a tight straight line, "And then you'll do it for **her**."

Marinette grabbed Nino's wrist as she stared at pair, her eyes glistening with tears as her hand shook. Nino looked back at her in shock, realization quickly falling over him as he looked at her. "You're-," he breathed.

"That's how you know you can win, so do it for her," Fortune snarled before straightening, her voice softening, "That is, you'll do it for them." All of Paris. The words were clear now. They lunged at each other again, this time their staffs banging and clattering together. Another collision that ended with Adrien falling back. He may be learning but he was still far behind. With a swing of her arm, her staff was nearly at his chest, she held it there for a moment before speaking, "Deep down, you know you weren't built for fighting." Her smirk was condescending, Marinette let out a quiet growl as she watched, her free hand clenched tightly against her chest as she silently rooted for her kitty. Fortune gave a soft smile, leaning down and holding out her hand, "But that doesn't mean you're not prepared to try." She quickly pulled him to his feet, dusted off his shoulders and beamed happily at him, "What they don't know, is your real advantage, when you live for someone, you're prepared to die."

Marinette's breath hitched as Adrien grinned back, "I'm just a human," he breathed out, quickly taking his stance again, "But I know I can draw my sword and fight." His grin became infectious, the fight beginning once again. His staff swiped at her legs, causing her to jump, "With my short existence, I can make a difference!" he called out as he spun, quickly catching Fortune off guard for a moment, "I can be there for her, I can be her Knight." She had blocked it, but just barely. Their staff's shaking from the force of both of them, "I can do it for them." Miss Fortune was grinning with pride as her staff waved slightly at the force of his strike, her block only coming moments before a real hit, "I can do it for her."

"You stupid cat!" Her voice rang through the auditorium, Nino's eyes widening as he turned to look at the flustered and angry woman next to him.

Adrien froze quickly as Miss Fortune's grin widened; Adrien's staff falling to the floor. "My lady?!"

Miss Fortune stepped back, her tone playful, "Oh our special guest finally shows herself." Miss Fortune grinned as the bottom of her staff tapped against the hardwood floors.

Nino flinched and stared, his shock radiating as Marinette stood in all her righteous fury, "Sacrificing yourself? A knight? The hell are you thinking!" Tears threatened to escape her eyes as she shook her head, "I can't do this without you, minou!" Shaking her head, in a fit of rage, she turned and ran out, never looking back.

Adrien slowly pulled off his blindfold, the bright light of Marcella releasing her transformation followed. "My lady, she's here? At school?!" Adrien called out quickly looking around, and back to Marcella for support, his eyes falling back on Nino.

Nino took off his glasses, a quiet sigh escaping his lips as he let this knew knowledge set in. Marinette was Ladybug, Adrien was Chat Noir. And Alya, his girlfriend, was their top reporter. "You've got to be fucking kidding me," he whined out as he finally looked up to meet Adrien's glowing confused faces.

"Nino?" Adrien's confusion is evidence in his voice as his brow raises, "You're Ladybug?" he questioned, sincere confusion.

Nino's shock quickly faded, his eyes narrowing as his arms folded over his chest in protest, "He's fucking kidding me, right?" He growled out at his best friend while he stared at Marcella. Marcella laughed quietly to herself as Adrien registered what was happening.

* * *

Nino gets to be involved, Nino's got this, he can handle this. Yup

So for those who didnt get hte reference, STEVEN UNIVERSE's "Do it for her" was really inspiring :D but yeah, how'd you guys like it? How do you feel so far? :D


	3. What are Partners For?

Heyo, So First things first A huge thank you to pinksakura271 For helping me with inspiration and work with chapters and ideas. I've almost got the whole story outlined out now, which means i have a real chance of finishing it. She's been great with everything. Mad Props to her.  
 **Also, the last chapter got a lot of hate so it took me a long time to actually get back into writing. I hopefully fixed a lot of what people were mad about but unfortunately for hte few people who didnt like my OC Marcella, she's kinda gonna stay guys huge part of the story and all.**

I'm really happy that all of you are continuing to read this even when so many dislike it, it means a lot.

* * *

Marinette's breathe caught in her chest as she ran, nearly stumbling on her own feet as tears clouded her vision in waves. _Just make it_ , Marinette kept whispering over and over, _Just make it to the bathroom_! Slamming her shoulder into the door, Marinette nearly collapsed as she finally reached the bathroom; letting her tears finally fall. Pressing her back against the thick door, Marinette slowly slid to the tiled floor, her knees pressing tightly against her chest, "Tikki," she breathed out as she lowered her head letting the events take place.

Tikki bounced out of Marinette's bag quickly, taking her motherly role as she curled up against Marinette's neck, "It's okay," she breathed out cheerfully, "He's your best friend and your crush, what more could you ask for!" She looked at the most optimistic aspect of it all. Marinette moved a bit under the words, giving a quiet nod.

She sat up and shook her head, shaking her tears from her eyes, "That's not it!" She sat up quickly and quickly went to look at the stalls; silently checking for any feet before she glared over at Tikki, "Who cares that Adrien is Chat Noir?" She hissed out, quickly correcting herself, "Well,I do, but not the point!" Tikki laughed quietly as Marinette crossed her arms over her chest, "That stupid Cat let Nino over hear it all too! Professions of love, saving Paris, Nino knows everything now!" She whined out as she held her head. "This isn't good… Tikki, what do we do?"

"Marinette, don't worry," Tikki chimed happily as she flew in small circles round the girl, hovering happily in front of her for a moment, "Marcella probably planned the whole thing. She knows what she's doing," Tikki sighed and rolled her eyes, her voice becoming a low growl, "she always does somehow."

Marinette blinked, suddenly taken back with Tikki's attitude, "Oh, thats right, you know her," she questioned in confusion, "She mentioned you not liking her, what's that about?" Marinette asked in confusion, "I've never heard of you disliking anyone?"

Tikki laughed nervously, scratching her head quietly, "I don't dislike her…" she whimpered out quietly, "When you have a past with someone… sometimes it can be hard to handle."

Marinette tilted her head to the side, "What happened with her, and her Ladybug?" Marinette whispered out quietly as she watched Tikki's face twist with emotions. "Chat - Adrien mentioned that she's blind."

Tikki flew over to the door again, motioning for Marinette so sit back down again, "The riots… were very hard on Nicola. She never liked fighting." Tikki's voice was soft and forlorn, staring at Marinette with a motherly love, "She was chosen because Marcella was chosen first."

Marinette looked up at Tikki with a furrowed brow, "So whoever is picked first, they have to find someone to work with them?"

Tikki laughed and nodded, "Master Fu finds their soulmate… their perfect partner."

"Chat Noir and Ladybug are soulmates," Marinette breathed out, eyes wide and glistening in confusion, "A-Adrien and I… are soulmates?" Tikki just giggled and continued on with her story.

"Nicola never wanted to fight, and Marcella was born fighting. But they were good together," Tikki sat in Marinette's outstretched palm, giving a soft sigh, "God, they loved each other. Nothing could separate them before it all started," Tikki lowered her head, staring at the lines that ran along Marinette's palm, "She didn't want to know their identities either, even at the very end she... refused. Miss Fortune chose to fight blind instead of betraying her Lady's word. But there's always duty."

Marinette flinched, feeling Tikki's remorse was palpable, "Duty? Ladybug?"

Tikki shook her head softly side to side, "No, Miss Fortune," she muttered quietly. Tikki slowed her story, picking her words carefully, "All Black Cats have this stupid tendency… they're so loyal to the health of their Ladybugs." Tikki looked up, eyes burning as she earned Marinette's full attention, "They need each other to balance the powers of creation and destruction… but Miss Fortune did her duty to help the people of Rome."

Tikki froze for a moment, dark orbs looking up into the crystal eyes of her chosen, "Marinette… you have to understand…" the small god pleaded out, "Without the support of one another…" Tikki froze and shook her head, regaining her composure nature, "The black cat and the ladybug are connected to each other. They can live separate lives, love separate people, but they can not abandon each other."

"Miss Fortune abandoned Ladybug?" Marinette gasped out quietly, her heart strings slowly being tugged at the idea of Chat abandoning her.

Tikki shook her head furiously, "Ladybug abandoned her Black Cat, so she went wild in order to save her." Tikki gave a smile and cupped Marinette's cheeks, "Marinette, even if you don't want Adrien to be Chat Noir, you need to be there for him."

Marinette smiled and gave a confident nod, "Because minou is always there for me," she cooed happily as she rubbed her cheek against Tikki's. Smiling at each other, they both began laughing, ready to face the world again. "Now, let's go back to class."

The walk back to class was silent and each step brought a new wave of anticipation. Nino and Adrien would have already made it back to class. Knowing the identity of her partner was hard enough, but Nino knew who they both were. Nino knew the secret identities of the who most prevalent people in Paris. Nino, who was dating a reporter. Dread set in as she finally reached the door. Sneaking into class was easy, but Nino's gaze held her, giving her a reassuring smile before he went back to scolding the nervous looking Adrien for not paying attention.

With Nino's smile, Marinette felt the weight on her shoulders lessen. Worry still etched in her bones, well aware that with Nino knowing, there was so much risk to herself as well as to each other. Marinette took her seat beside Alya as her friend gave her a questioning look, "Got distracted," Marinette breathed out as she waved her friend off.

Nino turned around for a second and gave her a trustworthy smile, "She probably just zoned out reading your new blog post, babe," Nino added, giving the raven haired girl a quick wink, "There's nothing else to read on the can."

Alya knew he was teasing, she did, but the war goddess inside her burned as she slammed her palms down on the table, "You're a dead man Lahiffe!"

With the little gesture, Marinette felt her body shake with laughter. Maybe Nino knowing wasn't such a bad thing after all.

"Home schooled huh?" Marcella teased with a grin, "No wonder you're such a goody-good," she chuckled as she tossed Adrien a water bottle, "But that does explain why you insist on going to school."

Adrien gave a soft nod, "It felt like I was locked up," he muttered softly, "Does that make sense?"

Marcella nodded as she took a drink of her water bottle, "Poor little princess locked away in his ivory tower." she teased playfully as she gave him a wink, "How does it feel being put first for once?" Adrien froze and rose a brow, confused, "You're not a puppet anymore Adrien," she breathed out with a grin, "Tell me how you met them? Your friends."

"Well, you know that joke about introverts and extraverts?" Marcella's brow raised as a response. "Extraverts just adopt introverts, that's how we get friends. Nino adopted me," he chuckled, "he had my back when Chloe was being… well, Chloe. He helped me find the right way to speak up."

"He's a good friend," she breathed as she began tying her hair up once again; signaling the end of their training. "What about your Ladybug, how did you meet her?"

Proudly, Adrien sat up with a gleaming smile, "I fell for her, from the sky."

Marcella spat her water, echoing laughter escaping her lips, "Classic."

Adrien's proud dorky smile was enough to soften Marcella's shell, of course the dork would enjoy that aspect. "How did you meet yours?" Adrien pulled his legs against his chest, his smile never dimming as stared her down; not letting her get away without a story. "How'd you meet your Ladybug?"

Marcella looked away, blush painting across her cheeks as she chewed on her lip. The sudden change in Marcella made Adrien's eyes widen, curiosity gnawing at him. "Let me tell you a story, kid." She groaned quietly to herself before adding, "About how I thought I was hot shit, and got shot down."

* * *

Emerald eyes narrowed as she hid away in the shadows – watching carefully as the shocked pixie analyzed the situation in front of her. "Ladybug?" she questioned quietly to herself, arms folding over her leather clad chest _, That little girl doesn't look like she can do anything_ , she scoffed to herself.

Short, ivory hair curled around her chin, wide sterling doe eyes stared at the men, her hands grasped together against her chest. The tight suit coiled around her, a sheer tuliped skirt cut almost like wings, a similar mimicked shall that covered her shoulders – collecting at a spotted red and black broach. The cowering woman took the broach and dropped it.

An arched brow raised, watching carefully, "I'm going to have to save her, aren't I?" she growled out quietly, taking a step out of the roof top shadows.

As the muggers lunged, the Ladybug gave a soft smile only to begin bouncing between them. She flipped and pun the way a gymnast and ballerina would. "Trip lines," Marcella whispered to herself with a grin as she noticed the men kept tripping and getting snagged, "Smart girl," Cat ears twitched, taking in the quiet zip of the lines being tightened. Focusing, Marcy was able to see the soft glimmer of the lines in the Roman sun.

Ladybug cartwheeled through the lines with ease, pushing the muggers into her traps. The ivory haired young woman felt a soft tug on the lines as someone new played within the wire trap. With a soft spin, Ladybug stopped and turned, wide sterling eyes landing on the black leather cat that stared down from one of her wires. "W-who are you?"

Marcella flinched at the timid and quiet voice, surprised that any 'hero' would have such a naïve look, "I'm your partner," she purred with a confident smirk, "Back up, if the Lady does need." She winked playfully as she extended her staff.

Ladybug bounced up on the staff, catapulting herself into the air. Marcella's eyes widened as the crimson woman fell into her arms, catching her along her shoulders and under her knees. Ladybug was light as a feather, maybe only a hundred pounds soaking wet. Crouching along the wire, Marcella slowly let Ladybug stand on her wire; still leaving a protective hand along her slim waist.

"So, who are you?"

Ladybug blinked at the blatant question, slowly absorbing the fact the Black Cat just wanted to see her reaction, "I'm Ladybug!" she chirped happily, lifting her arm and flexing, clearly excited about her new found transformation.

The Black Cat bit her lip not to laugh, "Okay, little bug, and what are you doing out here in all this mess?" she teased as her arm tightened around the young woman's waist.

Her plump pink lower lip jutted out with a childish pout, "Don't call me that," she whined out, "Plus, I was doing fine on my own," Ladybug pushed against the Black Cat's shoulder, stepping along the wire with acrobatic grace, "and who are you? Miss Judgmental?" Ladybug crossed her arms over her chest, turning her back with a childish 'hmpf'.

Rolling her eyes, the black cat couldn't help but smirk at the response, "Oh no Princess, I'm Miss Fortune," she purred playfully, following after the girl - crawling on all fours for support. "Your friendly neighborhood black cat."

Ladybug's head snapped over her shoulder, glaring at the woman who clumsily made her line move, "Friendly is a stretch," she growled out.

"Me-ouch," Miss fortune teased as she stood up. Normally, her cat like grace impressed the Roman public, but this young woman was floating in comparison. Walking along the thin wire was as easy as breathing for the petite young woman. "Is there magnets in your feet or are you just a monkey?" Miss Fortune jeered with a nervous grin.

Unfortunately, Ladybug was not thrilled with the prod. The ivory haired pixie turned around with a scowl along her chiseled face. With a roll of her sterling eyes, Ladybug cart wheeled along the line - the string hardly moving under weight and balance. Seeing the gymnist nearly catapolting her way, Miss Fortune ducked and clutched to the wire surprised when she felt who soft hands on her back.

Ladybug pushed off Miss Fortune's back and landed with a perfect bow, gleaming silver eyes bore into Miss Fortune's emerald eyes, "Don't act like you saved me, kitty cat, both of us are well aware that you're on my wires." she watched with a cheeky grin as Miss Fortune shakingly stood along the wire, "You're not a knight in shining armor."

A quiet growl escaped Miss Fortune's lips, "well, excuse me, Bugs. Didn't mean to trample on your moment." she snarled out, grabbing at the baton at her side in pure reflex of her frustration. Baring her fangs made Ladybug step back, "If you don't need saving, then don't count on me," the baton extended, clinking along the cobble stone as it hoisted Miss Fortune off Ladybug's wires, "Got that, Bugs?" Miss Fortune spat as she landed quietly on the rooftop - turning tail and running.

Ladybug sighed and sat along the wire, swinging her legs effortlessly, "What a temperamental cat," she whined out, unaware of the glowing emerald eyes watching her from the shadows.

"She's nearly dancing around all of Rome!" Marcella growled out as she sat atop a chimney top, "She doesn't pick fights, she just ties them up and lets the cops get them. She's not even a hero!"she whined out before tearing into the bread roll with raging furiosity, feeling Plagg Laughing within her pocket. "Oh, shut it you little demon." she growled out handing the small black god a chunk of brie cheese.

The small demon crunched his nose, "You know, camembert would be better…" he whined out, still snatching the cheese from the young woman. "She's supposed to be your partner though," Plagg reminded. "I guess you don't _need_ a partner."

Marcella threw her head back with a long groan, "Shut up, I knowwww!"

Plagg perched a top of Marcella's shoulder, chomping on his cheese, "You _like_ her," he teased with a flick of his tail, "It bothers you that you _like_ her."

Marcella shot the cat a glare, flicking the corner of his cheese to send it flying, "Shut up, that scrawny peace monger is far from my type!" Lightning shot through her suddenly, her stomach lurching as a high pitched scream echoed through the air, "Plagg, let's tear them up!" Marcella was running along the rooftops before her transformation even finished; some inner knowing pulling her towards Ladybug.

Miss Fortune crouched on the roof, long cobalt claws flexing as she looked down. Ladybug was once again surrounded by thugs. Marcella inched forward to move, her own words echoing in her mind 'Don't count on me!' as her fangs raked across her lip with worry.

"Looks like the little girl can take a bit of a beating," one man jeered tilting his chin to his bigger partner, "She must be used to being man handled."

Another man stepped forward, causing Ladybug to step back to keep the distance. "In that tight little suit, I think she wants to be man handled."

They all moved closer, trapping Ladybug in a human made coral. "What do you say baby?" One man smirked as he leaned closer, dragging his knife along her neck and between her heaving chest, "Want to be my good little girl?"

Ladybug flinched, drilling her eyes shut with a quiet whimper, releasing her breathe when she heard a pained hiss. "First off," Miss Fortune's voice boomed, "No one touches _my_ girl." she snarled out, emerald eyes glowing like radioactive acid as she jumped from the rooftop - pouncing on one of hte men.

"Get her!" the man holding Ladybug snarled out, before turning his attention back to the cowering girl. Ladybug's eyes widened in worry and shock as she listened to the quiet territorial growl that radiated from the black cat.

Miss Fortune's body was rigid as she stared down the other two men. "Right, I'll say it again," she hissed, jumping as one man lunged at her. Fortune grabbed the man's wrist, twisting and turning until his arm was pinned behind his back, "Dont touch my girl." Each word word was emphasized, getting louder each syllable to be heard over the man's increasing groans. Finally, she kicked the back of the man's knees, pushing him to the ground, now able to fully focus on the man. "Or you might not even walk away," she threatened as her baton rattled at her hip.

The man stepped away, putting his hands up in defense, "I was only joking, toots," he teased, "I was just playing around with the little bug."

Miss Fortune bared her fangs, "Ladybug," she corrected with an animalistic snarl. "Leave. Now," she demanded, eyeing the men behind her who had now gotten to their feet, "Take them with you."

"Boss, she's the monster who took down our operation at the docks last week!" Miss Fortune's brow rose, her smirk widening as their fear fueled her confidence. "Let's go!" they all called as they ran down the alley.

Miss Fortune's eyes watched them leave, sharp glowing and angry. Finally giving a sigh and relaxing, she turned her attention back to Ladybug, "How ya'doing Bugs?" she asked cheerfully with a playful smile.

Ladybug collided with Miss Fortune with a surprising force for a 80 pound girl, "You came!" the young woman sobbed as she clutched at the black leather suit.

Miss Fortune felt her body melt into the woman as she returned the embrace, wrapping her arms around the young woman's shoulders, lightly running her fingers through the ivory locks. "Of course I did," she breathed out, her voice filled with warmth as she let the young woman sob. "Bugs, why didn't you fight back?" she asked quietly.

Ladybug sobbed and shook her head, "I cant fight!" she screamed out against Miss Fortune's shoulder. "I won't," she muttered as her fingers dug into the leather.

Marcella's soul burned inside her, echoing something inside Ladybug. A clarity fell over her like a blanket as her smile tugged at her lips. Moments passed, embraced like that, and slowly Ladybug's sobs slowed. Miss Fortune took a step back, separating them. Ladybug's sterling eyes were clouded and dark, refusing to look directly at her partner. Miss Fortune cupped Ladybug's chin, tilting it up slowly. "You won't ever have to," she breathed out before her lips pressed against the pixie's forehead, "Let me fight for you. Let me be your knight, M'lady."

Silence echoed between them before Ladybug threw her head back laughing, her tears quickly returning, "That's such a cheesy line!" She called out as she clutched her sides, "I can't believe you!"

A low growl escaped Miss Fortune's lips, "I hate you," she gurgled out turning her back to the still laughing Bug. "Be her partner, he said. Love of your life, he said. Nothing bad can happen, he said." Lifting her hand, Miss Fortune glared at her ring, "You know damn well you're in trouble when we get home!" she threatened with vigor.

Ladybug chuckled to herself, "If I'm _your_ lady," she cooed softly, "I guess my name can by Lady Luck instead." Her silver eyes glowed with warmth as she thought about it, "Someone's got to balance out your horrible luck." She tapped her chin softly and smiled, "Lady Luck and Miss Fortune, sounds like a good combo to me!"

Miss Fortune let out a loud whine as her shoulders slumped, "I'm going to regret this for the rest of my life."

* * *

Adrien threw his head back and laughed at the story, "You tried to be cute!" He laughed, holding his side, "She nearly kicked your ass," between gasps and fits of laughter Adrien leaned against Marcella's side, "Jeez, you used to be cool!"

She stiffened and her brow twitched, quickly pulling the blonde into a headlock, "Excuse me," she growled out as her arm gave enough pressure to silence his laughter, "I still am cool, Kit-Cat. Not my fault you can't see it!"

Adrien pushed away and gave her a beaming smile, "Being Chat Noir really changed our lives huh?" he breathed out, a happy sigh escaping his lips.

Marcella grinned, "You know what else changed you?" she asked. Adrien sat there with anticipation, waiting for a joke. "Going to school," she breathed out, her features softening, "You've made a lot of friends. Even your bug is there. Too bad you're always late."

Adrien pouted, "I'm not always late!" he called out. Marcella's smirk widened, humor etching on her face as it curved up in a knowing grin. Her confidence shook him, quickly looking at the time on his phone, "Oh shit! I'm late!" Adrien scrambled to his feet, stuffing his bag as he muttered quietly to himself; earning a chuckle from the woman beside him. "This is the third time this week i've been late from lunch!"

Marcella shook her head and laughed, "Better go bother that friend of yours. He's going to scold you for being late."

"I know… Wait," Throwing his bag over his shoulder, Adrien grinned, "No way, he can't! He hasn't told me who Ladybug is yet, so he can't yell at me." Adrien gave a nervous laugh as he scratched his head. Marcella chuckled and waved the boy off.

Nino stood at the steps of the school, arms crossed and brows furrowed as he waited silently for his blonde friend. "You're late," he growled out quietly as the super model finally approached; panting and sweating from his fun to the school. Nino rolled his eyes, and growled beneath his breath, "For a super hero, you'd think you'd be able to get here on time."

Adrien laughed nervously and gave a soft smile, "But supermodels have to be fashionably late," he countered, earning a roll of the eyes from his best friend.

"Must go for Fashion Designers too," Nino muttered softly, looking over his shoulder to see Alya impatiently waiting for Marinette. The thought made Nino laugh as all the pieces fell into place, of course Marinette would be late. A knowing smile played across his lips as he ushered Adrien into the school. "Have you seen her yet?" Nino asked suddenly, his brow arching as he watched his best friend's face twist.

Adrien groaned and ran his hands through his hair, "There hasn't been an akuma, so i havent had a chance to talk to her."

Nino chuckled at patted the boy's shoulder, "I meant here. Has she talked to you?" the question lingered in the air, Nino's knowing weighed heavily on Adrien's mind.

Adrien stopped, digging his heels into the ground as he stared down Nino with determination. "Tell me," he breathed out defiantly, feeling Plagg rustle within his coat. "Nino, come on, you're the only one who knows." Nino turned around, facing Adrien only a few steps away. Amber eyes stared down the blonde as he continued, "You saw her."

Marinette's breathe hitched in her throat as she hid behind the upcoming doorway. Heart pounding in her ears as she awaited Nino's response. "You're right," Nino breathed out as he took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "But **_dude_** ," Nino looked into Adrien's eyes with a thoughtful, "It's not my place," he whispered as he placed his glasses back on, scratching under his cap, "What kind of friend would I be?"

Marinette's doubts vanished as she finally let out the air trapped within her lungs, her body relaxing in an instant. "Adrien, my dude, it's not my place to tell anyone. Even Chat Noir." Nino's rough chuckle rumbled low in his chest as he beamed at Adrien, "I have to be trustworthy."

Adrien's smile widened, his body relaxing as reality set in. Nino was trust worthy above all else. His secret, Ladybug's secret, was safe with his best friend. His shoulders slumped as he shook his head with a soft pure laugh, "I'm relieved."

Nino grinned, wrapping his arms around Adrien's shoulders, "You should be," he teased as he pulled the boy farther into the school; both clearly late, "Alya's going to literally kill me if she ever finds out, dude."

"If I find out what, exactly, Nino Lahiffe?" Alya's voice called out from behind the boys, startling them completely. A beep on her phone quickly distracted the woman, eyes burning holes through her phone.

Marinette chose this time to leap from her spot, "Hey guys!" She called out happily, running towards her friends with glee. Alya didn't tear her eyes from her phone, holding up a single finger as she continued to read whatever was on her phone. "Glad I'm not in trouble for being late,"she chirped with a quiet huff.

Nino's knowing eyes fell on Marinette, "Do I need to start scolding you too, dudette? Between you and Wonderboy here," Nino grinned as Adrien blossomed under the name, well aware of the pride laced with it, "I might have to make this a full time job!" He laughed, causing Marinete to blush and look away with a soft pout. The fact that Alya had yet to speak up quickly caught Nino's attention, "Babe?"

Alya's head snapped up from her phone, "We have to go! There's an akuma coming this way!" A devious grin played upon her lips, "I gotta go watch Ladybug in action!"

Nino's brow frowned and he shook his head, "No," he retorted quickly, "We have to get to safety first!" Amber eyes looked around the area, darting between Adrien and Marinette. "Marinette, outside to make sure no one else is in danger out there!" He called out, quickly turning to his best friend, "We're going inside to get everyone out."

Adrien's eyes widened, "What are you doing, you can't let her go alone!" His protesting fell on deaf ears as Alya and Marinette ran outside the school; Alya running off towards the Akuama while Marinette went of to help other students. Nino's eyes bore into Adrien's for a moment, quickly understanding that he was separating them.

Running side by side with Nino was a new feeling, not having to think of an excuse to leave. "You have to be careful," Adrien scolded, "It's dangerous to have Marinette go out alone!"

Nino rolled his eyes, trying to bite his tongue, "Not as dangerous as people finding out who you are," he snarled out quietly, reminding his best friend that he was well aware of what he was doing. "Now, go! I can handle it from here!"

Adrien gave a nod, "Plagg, claws out!"

"Bye bye little butterfly," Ladybug breathed out happily as she let out a happy sigh; the glowing butterfly dancing around Chat Noir. "We did a good job today," her voice was bashful as she looked over at the boy. It was the first time she had seen him since she had found out; since his secret was aired. It seemed one sided suddenly. Her attitude towards him had changed, her confidence lost, while he stood there as Chatty as ever.

His confidence wavered for a moment as their eyes finally met, "We should probably talk," she breathed out as she flung out her yoyo, eyes daring him to follow her. Seeing his smirk as a reaction, Ladybug lept off throughout the city. Chat followed behind her, running on all fours, laughing as they leap through the air. When he finally caught up to Ladybug, she was standing with her back facing the eiffel tower. "Chat," she breathed out with a bashful smile.

He stiffened, quickly aware of the change in his Lady. "What's going on, M'Lady? You seem off today." Scratching his head, Chat felt his heart beat within his chest, "knowing who I am can't be that claw-ful, can it?"

Worry melted away at the pun, a playful smile playing along her lips, "No matter who you are, you're still my kitten," she chuckled out, watching the palpable anxiety fall away from the boy, his cheeky grin consuming his face. Scratching her cheek, she laughed nervously, "Though, I do have a little less of a crush on Adrien Agreste knowing he makes those crappy puns."

Adrien leaned forward, blush consuming his face with an audible gulp, "You have a crush on me?!" he gasped out, ignoring the fact that she once again attacked his puns. "Can I hug you?" he beamed happily, running at his partner as she opened her arms. The collision caused them all both to burst out laughing with childish laughter. "I was worried you'd hate me," Chat breathed out quietly as he stood behind her, arms wrapped around her shoulder protectively.

Ladybug looked out over the city, letting the boy's unbelievable warmth consume her. Melting against him slight, Ladybug chewed her lip collecting her thoughts. "Lady Luck abandoned Miss Fortune," she whimpered out, Chat's grip tightening on her lightly, "She didn't want to know who was under the mask."

"Is that what you're scared of?" His voice was low, even, focused, "That I'll leave you?" Ladybug flinched under his words, her eyes falling to the tiled rooftops that stood under them. It was the first time that she had admitted how she felt about the subject, but he had known. He'd always known.

Ladybug spun around to face him, creating space between them. Glowing cerulean eyes stared him down, "I'm just ordinary!" She called out, a clenched fist pressed against her chest as if protecting herself.

His eyes softened, staring at her, taking in the rare sight of her vulnerability, "No one is ordinary, My Lady," he breathed out effortlessly, smiling at her, "Don't you remember, Ladybug? You weren't always like this."

Marinette stiffened within her suit, eyes wide as fear raced through her veins - he knows. With trembling lips Ladybug finally asked, "W-What do you mean?"

Chat held out his hand for her and smiled softly, "The first time we met," his eyes fell, urging her to take his hand once again. Slowly, she obliged, letting him pull her to him; analyzing his every movement. "You weren't always confident," he bowed his head and continued to smile, his lips pressing against her knuckles, "I've watched you grow, Ladybug, I'm well aware of the 'ordinary' that you think you are." Blazing eyes looked up from his stance, gleaming in the light, "No one is ordinary, not a single person in Paris. There is always something special… something Miraculous."

Blush painted her cheeks, from this view it was impossible to deny the fact that Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste; the kindness evident in his eyes. Tears welling in her eyes as she finally let her emotions come to the surface. As if throwing away all aspects of personal space, Ladybug threw her arms around Chat Noir's neck, "Promise you won't leave me to fight alone!" she called out, tears threatening to fall. Chat's warm arms wrapped around her waist and held her close, letting the embrace act as an answer, "Adrien, I can't do this without you."

"What are partners for, M'Lady," he breathed out with a chuckle, "We could move meow-ntians together."

"I hate you!" she laughed out as her hands slid down his chest just to give him a quick pound. His unapologetic toothy grin was enough to continue her laughter.

Chat yawned softly and winked, "we should get back to school, before I fall asleep up here."

Ladybug tapped his nose and winked playfully, allowing herself to flirt with the young man without falter, "Better not fall asleep in class, Kitty, I'll know." Turning her back to the boy before had a chance to say anything, Ladybug lept off the buildings, "Catch me if you can, Kitty cat!"

Marinette froze and groaned out, "He really fell asleep?" she whined out as she stared at the peaceful blonde napping on his folded arms. The whole class rushed out of the room; readily accepting their escape from the school day.

Alya shook her head and nudged her elbow into Marinette's side, "Looks like he hasn't gotten much sleep lately." She slung her backpack over her shoulder and walked down the stairs, eyeing Nino at the door, "Just leave him for a bit, I think he needs it."

Nino leaned against the door frame, shaking his head like a mother hen. "I'll meet you outside, babe, go upload your new blog post." The couple smiled at each other with affection and understanding as Alya walked past; waving to the pair. "Marinette," Nino started as he took a step closer.

Marinette chuckled as she walked over to Adrien's sleeping form. "Miss Fortune is running him ragged," she breathed out as her fingers ran through his hair softly, "He's never fallen asleep in class like this before," she muttered softly.

Nino chuckled softly to himself, "That you know of, normally he's upright."

Marinette giggled softly to herself, "Silly Kitty."

Adrien shifted in his seat, his head nuzzling against Marinette's talented hands, "My Lady," he breathed out in his sleep. Marinette froze, blush painting across her cheeks for a moment. He was stirring in his sleep, her soft touches calling him back from his dream world. Recoiling her hand, Marinette ran for the door, escaping just as he opened his eyes. "Nino?" Adrien droned as he rubbed his eyes, "What's going on?"

Nino chuckled and shook his head, "You've got to be kidding me," his bubbling laughter erupted confusion inside of Adrien's mind. "You've got it bad dude," he laughed as Adrien finally composed himself, smiling as he fixed his hair. His lady was in his school, his lady was watching over him.

* * *

 **#Best Friend Nino! haha kid needs more credit for being awesome.**

 **Howd you guys like this chapter?**


End file.
